Verano
by Alex Bonilla
Summary: El sexto año esta a punto de comenzar y Hermione recibe una gran sorpresa
1. Primer Capitulo

Verano  
***********  
  
Todos los personajes y nombre relacionados con el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling . Esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro .  
  
Dedicatoria : para Angélica y Stephanie con cariño y amor  
  
************  
Capitulo 1  
  
*********** Hermione estaba, como de costumbre, sentada frente al escritorio devorando, una vez más "Historia de Hogwarts". Se le habían acabado ya todos los libros y, su mamá le había dicho que no podía seguir comprendo más, a menos que en realidad los necesitara, ya que había que ahorrar para cuando saliera de la escuela y estudiara una buena carrera.  
  
Faltaban sólo dos años para que eso ocurriera y no tenía una idea muy clara de que podría estudiar. No le habían bastado el montón de folletos que le habían proporcionado unos meses antes para decidir lo que quería ser, una vez egresada de Hogwarts.  
  
Eran las siete y media de la noche y ya estaba por obscurecer completamente. Y ella no se había dado cuenta, ya que la única lámpara que, en ese momento tenía encendida era la de su escritorio. Había estado leyendo por más de cuatro horas cuando decidió dejar de hacerlo, ya que era un poco tedioso el hecho de leer una y otra vez lo mismo. Al principio no le importaba, pero después de tanto tiempo ya comenzaba a incomodarle.  
  
Empujó su silla hacia atrás y se dirigió casi a ciegas, al apagador que estaba junto a la puerta y encendió la luz.  
  
Se encontró con la misma habitación de color rosa pálido de siempre. No había cambiado mucho desde que, tres años atrás había vuelto de Paris con tres afiches que mostraban bellos paisajes de la ciudad, y una torre Eiffel a escala que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Sobre la cama había un papel de envoltura roto, una caja pequeña y un dije de forma circular con una cadena. Había recibido ése paquete una hora antes. Lo había enviado Vicktor Krum desde donde quiera que estuviera, pero Hermione sospechaba que se encontraba en China al juzgar el pequeño dragón que tenia el dige grabado.  
  
El resto de la habitación se encontraba perfectamente ordenada. De su inmenso librero, que estaba en la pared contraría a la puerta, sobresalía una pequeña caja que contenía media docena de insignias con las siglas P.E.D.D.O. Ya casi no le importaban, desde la semana anterior cuando Harry le había informado, por escrito (una manera muy cobarde de hacerlo- pensó ella) que el elfo doméstico Dobby, se había encargado del montón de sombreros y calcetines que ella, con tanto esfuerzo había tejido durante el curso anterior. Pero, por otra parte, no podía darse por vencida, no era el tipo de cosas que Hermione hacía. Tenía que continuar con su lucha por la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Tal vez tenía que pensar en otra forma de acercarse a ellos, no había elegido la adecuada. Pero aún no sabía cual podría ser. Aún así, todavía tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Faltaban más de cuatro semanas para regresar a la escuela y prácticamente no tenía otra cosa de la cual podría preocuparse.  
  
A excepción, claro está, de sus resultados de los TIMOS, los cuales ya tendrían que haber llegado. Probablemente algo había ocurrido con el correo. Pero existía algo más que la tenía inquieta, y no tenía nada que ver con Hogwarts. El regreso de Lord Voldemort se había hecho ya público, pero aun así, no había recibido ni una sola noticia de su paradero. "El Profeta" solo había publicado cosas como: "El Señor Tenebroso Aun Sin Rastro" o "No Hay Ni Una Sola Pista De Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" o peor aun "Existen Rumores De Que Las Declaraciones De El Ministro De Magia Cornelius Funge Fueron El Resultado De La Maldición Imperios Lanzada Por Albus Dombledore".  
  
Hasta la fecha no podía creer que existiera aun gente tan ciega, o que simplemente no quería abrir los ojos ¿Qué otra prueba querían? Los asesinatos habían cesado desde Junio pero, ¿no les habían bastado todos los del año anterior?  
  
Comenzó a confundirse más, o mejor dicho, a enojarse más, así que decidió pensar en otra cosa.  
  
La P.E.D.D.O tenía que seguir adelante, sabía que era muy difícil hacerlo, ahora que las personas, o por lo menos algunas, tenían cosas realmente serias por las cuales preocuparse. Pero simplemente no podía darle el gusto a Ron de verla derrotada, o a Hagrid o, incluso a Harry, quien, a pesar de apoyarla, sabia que hasta Él, pensaba que todo eso era una estupidez.  
  
Hermione se tiro a la cama algo abrumada. Comenzó a sentirse cansada ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo con la Orden del Fénix? No podía saber nada al respecto porque el correo era incluso más peligroso e inseguro que una mantícora hambrienta a punto de dar a luz. Cerró lentamente los ojos y se quedó dormida.  
************  
¿Comentarios? ¿ Sugerencias?  
Deja un review 


	2. Segundo capitulo

centerVeranocenter  
  
center********center  
  
centerCapitulo 2center  
  
center********center  
  
Se encontraba sentada enfrente de su escritorio, leyendo "Historia De Hogwarts" algo enfadada, pensando en que sus resultados de los TIMOS no habían llegado, en que la P.E.D.D.O iba en picada, en el retorno de Voldemort, en la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Cuando de pronto escuchaba el ladrido de muchos perros a los cuales no les daba importancia. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando escucho ruidos metálicos que provenían tal vez de abajo. Giro el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla Crookshanks paso corriendo como flecha ocasionando que tropezara. Bajo las escaleras, atravesó la sala y vio, colgadas en el perchero a un lado de la puerta principal, las llaves de su mamá. Ya había regresado.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se encontró con la señora Granger maldiciendo y juntando del suelo un montón de cazuelas y espátulas.  
  
-¡Hola hija!, estaba tratando de preparar la cena pero me he dad cuenta de que tengo la gracia de un costal de rondanas para hacerlo- dijo la señora Granger algo furiosa. Llevaba puesto un bonito traje sastre de color azul marino.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Clarissa?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada  
  
-acaba de irse, dijo que su padre se había puesto mal y tuvo que marcharse al hospital- Clarissa era la ama de llaves. Había llegado desde Irlanda doce años atrás pidiendo trabajo, y los señores Granger se lo habían concedido. Era una mujer de estatura media, muy educada y agradable, de cabellos rubios y siempre muy bien peinado. Hermione le había tomado un cariño muy especial, pero aun asi solo la veía como la servidumbre.  
  
-he tenido un dia terrible- dijo la señora Granger levantando la ultima espátula- El señor Morris no dejo de quejarse de su dolor de muelas, aun cuando ya lo habia anestesiado. Estuve mas de tres horas escuchando sus malditos gemidos de dolor- dijo mientra abria el refrigerador -no lo pude soportar mas asi que lo cite para mañana al medio dia ¿Dónde demonios esta la lata de champiñones que compre la semana pasada? -En la alacena - Dijo Hermione -Oh si, lo había olvidado, Clarissa me lo dijo cuando las acomodo- exclamo la señora Granger dando un portazo al refrigerador- como sea ¿no ha llamado tu padre?- dijo mientras abría la alacena. -No, no lo ha hecho, creí que estaba contigo- dijo Hermione -Pues no lo he visto desde la mañana- contesto la señora Granger.  
  
De pronto escucho ladridos de perros que provenían de afuera -Esos malditos perros otra vez- dijo la señora Granger -Malditos animalejos repugnantes- -¿otra vez?- Pregunto Hermione turbada -Si, han estado ladrando desde antes de que bajaras- Contesto -entonces no he estado soñando- dijo Hermione en voz baja- Los perros estaban ladrando realmente- -¿Qué?- pregunto la Sra. Granger -Nada- Apunto Hermione, cortantemente -Entonces. ¿cuento con tu ayuda?- Dijo la Sra. Granger -Claro- Respondió alegremente Hermione-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Pues no estaría nada mal que cortaras unas papas que están en el refrigerador y las pusieras en este refractario- Contesto la Sra. Granger mientras le daba un refractario de cristal a su hija. -¡Este bien!- exclamo Hermione y comenzó a picar las papas sobre una tabla de madera, luego de haberlas sacado del refrigerador y lavado.  
  
Pasaron cuatro o cinco minutos muy silenciosos, tiempo en el cual Hermione casi terminaba de cortar las papas, cuando los perros de afuera comenzaron a ladrar nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte que nunca.  
  
-¿Pues que es lo que esta ocurriendo?- Dijo la Sra. Granger asomándose por la ventana que estaba junto a la traja.- ¡Oh dios mío!- dijo muy sorprendida he, incluso, algo asustada.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Hermione dejando a lado el cuchillo y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Se asomo y se encontró con algo verdaderamente extraño.  
  
Detrás de la cerca de la casa de Hermione había, por lo menos, treinta cinco perros de todos tamaños ladrando como locos. Todos tenían la mirada fija en la casa.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió por lo que estaba viendo.  
  
-¿tienes idea de lo que significa?- pregunto su madre bastante angustiada  
  
-No ni la menor idea- contesto la chica sin siquiera haber volteado a ver a la Sra. Granger. Había algo que realmente le llamaba la atención y que, estaba segura, su madre ignoraba por completo. Entre todos los perros existía uno, el más grande, que era completamente negro e idéntico a Sirius.  
  
Pero no podía ser Él ya que no estaba. Sirius se había ido. Para siempre. Había muerto.  
  
-Llamare a la policía- Dijo la Sra. Granger dando una medio vuelta y dirigiéndose al teléfono que estaba cerca del horno de microondas -¿Qué es lo que estas viendo?- pregunto  
  
-Este. los perros- contesto Hermione apartando la vista de la calle.  
  
La Sra. Granger marco el número de la policía.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita ¿hablo al departamento de policía?- Hermione volvió a asomarse por la ventana. El perro negro seguía allí ladrando, al parecer, lo más fuerte que podía junto con sus treinta y cuatro compañeros que lo imitaban.  
  
-¡Hay casi cincuenta perros ladrando como locos afuera de mi casa!, ¿podrían hacer algo al respecto?- Exclamo la Sra. Granger al auricular.- Esta bien, mi domicilio es. -  
  
Pero no pudo hablar, o por lo menos nadie la pudo escuchar. Los ladridos eran tan intensos que ningún otro sonido podía escucharse.  
  
Excepto un horrible grito agudo.  
  
Un grito que era cada vez más y más fuerte.  
  
Hermione estaba horriblemente aturdida. Las manos sobre sus orejas no bastaban para dejar de escuchar ese aterrador grito.  
  
La Sra. Granger dejo caer el teléfono. Estaba hincada a un lado del horno de microondas haciendo lo mismo que su hija cuando la puerta de cristal del horno exploto en mil pedazos.  
  
Las dos gritaron pero nisiquiera podían escuchar sus propios gritos. De pronto el refractario que contenía las papas que Hermione había estado cortando, exploto también. Todo empezó a estallar: los vasos, los platos, el reloj de pared, los floreros, los frascos, las jarras. todo se estaba haciendo añicos.  
  
El grito era ya más que insoportable.  
  
Hermione se sentía enferma, sentía que se moría, cuando explotaron, por fin, todas las ventanas. Hermione sentía una horrible presencia, ya todo estaba perdido.  
  
Cuando.  
  
Escucho ruidos metálicos que tal vez provenían de abajo y.  
  
Despertó.  
  
center********center  
  
center¿Comentarios? center center¿Sugerencias? center centerDeja un reviewcenter 


End file.
